Canis Canem Edit
by xTipyourHOOKERXD
Summary: When Blaine lashes out on his step-father he doesn't expect to be dropped off at Dalton, the toughest school in the country. AU. Klaine


_i know__, i know I shouldn't start this but I had too and if it gets no response then I'm just going to delete it. I just wanted to try it out!_

_This is AU and based off of the video game Bully_

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in Glee, about Glee, just nothing

**Title:** Canis Camen Edit

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. <strong>

Blaine Anderson watched as his mother and her husband drove off. He refused to call that man his step-dad. That man was a creep, he was gross and an asshole. Blaine sighed and kicked a rock with his feet.

"Mom" he said, "Why'd you have to marry that jerk?" he ran his hand through his thick curly hair.

The 17 year old shook his head. "Ugh, I can't believe this" Blaine didn't hear the footsteps behind him as he looked in the direction his parents drove off in. They just dumped him here like he was nothing, like he didn't matter. Blaine guessed that going on a cruse was better than loving your son.

"You must be the Anderson boy"

Blaine jumped to the feminine voice behind him, he turned around. The woman behind him looked like she was in her mid'40's. She had big brown hair that was tied in the back and wrinkles on her forehead. Her jacket was navy blue and it matched her pencil skirt.

"Where'd you come from?" Blaine asked.

The elder woman ignored his question, "We've been expecting you" she said with a tight smile. The brunette women put her arms in the air over her head then spread them out in a dramatic fashion.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy" she said, "I'm sure you'll be very happy here, very happy indeed"

Blaine simply looked at her, he was going to say something rude but he kept his mouth shut, for once.

"Anyways" said the women with an attitude. "I can't spend my time waiting around for boys like you. I've got things to take care of, better things to do. The Headmaster is expecting you in his study"

Blaine looked around, he wasn't sure where he was supposed to go. "Okay" he responded and walked away from her. He didn't take his first step when the woman called him.

"His study is over there boy!" her long pale finger was pointing in the opposite direction. "In the main building. Don't keep Dr. Figgins waiting" Blaine looked up to see a bronze sign that read 'Dalton Academy' in script. The curly headed boy sighed and walked inside of the gates of the building and headed towards the main building.

Dalton was huge, to the right of Blaine a big building labeled Boys Dorm and to the left of him there was a building labeled Girls Dorm. As he walked by students he noticed some had different colored vests on. Some girls wore skirts and white button up shirts that had the Dalton symbol on the right chest.

Other girls had red vests on over white button up shirts that were rolled up to their elbows. The boys had that on too, except some boys had navy blue blazers with red piping. Blaine walked past a group of boys that all sneered at him. The boys had on white button ups only.

As Blaine made his way into the main building he saw two boys laughing that had on red jerseys. Blaine pushed the doors open to the main building. The floor of the school had a giant Dalton symbol on it. There were two sets of stair cases that were facing each other. One for going up the stairs and one for going down.

Blaine took the left one and walked into watch was labeled the office. He saw the same lady that had greeted him at the front desk on the phone. "Hello Miss" Blaine said.

The women didn't say anything, she pointed to double oak doors with shiny handles. Blaine didn't need to be told, he simply walked through the double doors. As he walked in he saw a man sitting at the end of the study. He was sitting on at a cherry wood desk and it seemed like he was reading papers.

Blaine closed the door and the man looked up for a moment. "Ah you must be Anderson" he said in a superior voice. The curly headed boy had dealt with principles that acted like Figgins. They acted that they knew everything and what what they said was an absolute rule. Blaine was a rule breaker.

"Ugh" Blaine sighed, he was going to hate this man already, "Uh-huh"

"What?" he said, "Uh-huh, what?"

Blaine scowled at him, "I mean yes, sir" he took a seat in one of the two empty chairs in front of Figgins desk. Blaine slumped his shoulders a little, watching the man as he scanned over some papers.

"Very good, now let me see" Figgins peered at his papers once more, "You've done a lot of naughty things haven't you? Vandalism, graffiti, bad language, violent conduct, disrespecting staff.." he trailed off. Blaine shook his head, so the headmaster was reading his record.

Blaine was a horrible child and he knew it. He's been expelled from three different schools so far and he had anger problems. He never had a lot of friends, so people didn't want to hang out with him, he didn't care.

"Oh I'm scared of you Anderson" Figgins said sarcastically.

Blaine leaned back in his chair as he watched the older man get up from his desk, "Come on" said Blaine, "give me a break"

"I've never met a boy quite like you" he continued ignoring Blaine, "You're quite the nastiest boy I've ever met in my whole life" Figgins crossed the back of Blaine's chair, the teenager twisted around to took at him.

"So tell me, why should I waste my time on you, boy?"

"I don't know" Blaine spit out.

"Because it's my calling" said Figgins raising a finger in the air. "It's what I do" he pointed at Blaine, "You excel at causing trouble and I" Figgins' then pointed to himself "excel at fixing little boys like you and making you into respectable members of our community here at the academy."

Blaine rolled his eyes, that's what all his principals said.

"I've got a good feeling about you boy" said Figgins, Blaine cocked a brow at the older man, "I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends. You keep that nose clean, or I will clean it myself!"

"Miss Danvers" he called out. The women from before popped into the doorway.

"Take our new friend Blaine here and show him around the school, get him properly dressed"

"Certainly Headmaster" she said with longing in her voice. Did she seriously have a crush on him? Blaine shook that thought away and stood up. "Come along boy" she said in a nasty tone, "I haven't got all day"

"Remember what I said boy" Figgins said, Blaine turned around to look at him, "Keep that nose clean, or_ I will _clean it for you"

...

So there Blaine was, at probably the worst school in the country, whose alumni are nothing but arms dealers, serial killers and corporate lawyers. Real scum, and that old creep thinks that he can tame Blaine?

_Yeah, alright. Like anyone cane tame me, I only give people what they have coming for them.._ Blaine thought as he walked down the main staircase and towards the boys dorm. Miss Danvers had given him his schedule, his dorm number and key, his locker combination and everything else he would need to settle in.

Blaine hadn't want to come here. His parents said they couldn't handle him anymore so they put in a sleep-away school. Then his step-dad had bought his mom tickets a cruse that went all over Europe and that gave them the motivation to dump here.

As Blaine walked to the dorm kids were looking at him and whispering, like hadn't seen anyone before. Maybe they hadn't had many new kids. Blaine didn't know and he didn't pay them any mind. He didn't noticed those boys with their button up shirts in front of him.

Blaine slowed down once he did notice them. "Guess what time it is?" one said. The boy had red hair and he was taller than Blaine. He had freckles and his mouth was twisted into a sneer.

"That's right new kid, It's time for a beat down!" he finished.

The blond boy beside him spoke up, "Thats right Wade, get the new kid beat him up. Show him what it's like to be at Dalton"

Blaine didn't say anything he dropped his things and put up his fist ready for a fight. He was glad that he could fight someone, he could beat his frustrations into them. So, it was his first day. Blaine has gotten into many fights he's sure he can win this one.

As soon was Wade threw the first punch Blaine dodged it and hit him with a right hook. The red head stumbled back a few steps before putting his fists up and walking towards Blaine again.

Blaine fought fluidly, like a dance. He never stumbled or tripped, his steps were grace full has he dodged Wade's punches. The other boy got him good twice. Blaine grabbed his collar roughly and pushed Wade on the ground.

He could hear the jeering of the three other boys behind him. Wade fell on the ground with an groan, Blaine pulled his foot back then kicked Wade in the stomach repeatedly before the red head passed out. Blaine smiled smugly as Wades friends got quiet.

Blaine laughed as he kicked the limp boy one more time. A sound made him look up, the boys dorm double doors opened and big boy that was toned and his gigantic walked out. He looked to be about 6'9 and he had at least 100 pounds on Blaine..okay maybe 200.

"You're dead new kid" he said harshly, "dead!"

The giant boy ran towards him and Blaine began to back up. The boy grabbed him by the collar like he did Wade and pulled him close. "Russell smash!" he yelled. _He speaks in third person? _was Blaine's first thought before, _Holy shit. I'm going to die"_

"Hey you! Break it up!" A teacher ran up to them and separated Russell from him. "Break it up" The bigger boy let go with a growl. The teacher turned to Blaine with a scow. "Why are you not in your uniform young man? Go change now!"

The big guy glared at Blaine before walking off with his friends. Blaine picked up his things and wallked inside the boys dorm. It wasn't anything special, right across from the entrance was the common room. It held one TV and a two couches.

It also had an arcade game in the corner and opposite the arcade machine was a soda machine. Blaine turned right before someone stopped him. A boy that was the same height as him was standing there, he had a smirk on his face as he looked at Blaine.

He had dark brown hair that was quaffed and had a scar that ran from the tip of his eyebrow, diagnally to the end of his eye. He had on a navy vest with his under shirt rolled up neatly to his elbows.

"Hey, you're the new kid" he said,.

"Yeah," said Blaine, "What's it to you"

The boy smiled, "Oh friendly aren't you?" came a sarcastic reply.

"Gimme a break, loser"

"Hey relax friend, you're all pent up. Go easy or they'll put you on medication like they did me, boy it nearly sent me insane" The boy muttered the last part angrily, gritting his teeth. Blaine still heard what he said though and frankly he didn't care.

"That's...fascinating" said Blaine, "Now if you'll excuse me" He turned to walk away but a hand shot out and grabbed his fore arm preventing him from moving.

Blaine whipped around and jerked his arm out of the grip, "Get off man"

"Listen to me tough guy" the boy pointed at Blaine, "You just arrived at the toughest school in the country and I'm offering to be your friend. Trust me" he said and relaxed his hand to the side. "In a place like this, you're going to need friends

So it's up to you. Are you going to play nice or what?" the boy finished.

Blaine considered everything he said. He shrugged and said, "Yeah, sure" They shook hands and the boy smirked again. "I'm Blaine"

"Sebastian" he said, "So, how about I show you around?"

Together they walked without talking down the hallways of the boys dorm.

145

146

147

ah 148. Blaine unlocked his door and walked inside of the dorm. Sebastian didn't follow him instead he smiled his signature crocked smile and walked away. Blaine sighed as he sat on the bed.

The room was pretty simple, he had a single dorm that had maroon sheets and a desk in the right corner of the room. There was an empty book shelf in the left corner and next to the book self was a dresser. After a while Blaine got up and went to his dresser. When he opened one drawer there were several bright red vests.

Blaine walked over to the closet and there were some blazers that Blaine had seen on these students. He guessed that life here wouldn't be too bad. Though he had no idea what he was thinking when he said that.

...

There was a knock on his door minutes later. "Come in" said Blaine.

A small boy that had bright blue eyes, that had a flicker of green and somehow gray in them popped his head inside of Blaine's door before walking in. The boy had brown hair that was perfectly in place. He was really pale and wore a Dalton cardigan over a white button up. The boys jeans looked like they were painted on. He smiled timidly at Blaine before walking towards where Blaine sat on the bed.

"Uhm..hi, how are you? You must be the new kid" he said, "I'm Kurt" he extended his hand for Blaine to shake, "Kurt Hummel"

Blaine didn't even take his hand. Kurt bit his lower lip and put his hand at his side awkwardly.

"Blaine Anderson, and don't ask how I'm doing" The curly headed boy got up and walked over to where his window was. "I've been here five minutes and already people want me dead. Even my parents didn't hate me this quickly"

Kurt shrugged, "Welp, welcome to Dalton..It's a dump"

"Great" said Blaine, "I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent"

There was chuckling from the doorway, Blaine and Kurt turned around and saw Sebastian leaning on the doorway with a smirk on his face. Kurt's eyes widened and he visibly shrunk when Sebastian walked into the room.

"'Yeah, I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent because I'm really bad'" Sebastian mocked Blaine, "Give up the tough guy act, pal" Blaine glared at the boy.

"What's you're problem?"

"Well, A.D.D primarily, but also life, my parents, this school, western civilization. But really, honestly, enough about me" Sebastian stopped talking when he saw Kurt trying to leave the room. Sebastian grinned as he grabbed Kurt's shoulders and twisted him around so that they were facing Blaine.

"Ah I see you've met the dorms mascot. Blaine I give you femme-boy, the girliest boy in school" Sebastian pushed Kurt lightly and the boy stumbled towards Blaine a little. Blaine reached out and caught him by the arm. Kurt blushed red and stepped away from Blaine.

"Hey Kurt" said Sebastian, "Don't you have some imaginary friends to annoy?"

Kurt turned even more red, "Why don't you leave me alone Sebastian?"

Sebastian laughed softly, "Aw, look at you 'Leave me alone Sebastian?'" he mocked Kurt, "'I'm really self important now that I've finally hit puberty' What's your problem-" Sebastian walked towards Blaine and touched his arm again.

"-I'm just being nice to the new kid as he passes through Dalton on his inevitable way to prison" Blaine pushed Sebastian's hand away and glared at the boy. Blaine then walked to the door and held it open.

"Lool guys, I have still have to unpack-"

Sebastian scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Look what you've done Kurt" he said walking towards the door, "Blaine can't stand you already" The taller boy walked out and Kurt gave Blaine one last smile before following him.

The curly haired boy shut the door and sighed. This was obviously not going to be his year, but when was school ever good to him. As Blaine unpacked he thought about Sebastian and Kurt, they didn't seem like friends because Sebastian obviously picks on the poor boy, but that doesn't explain why Kurt follows him around.

Blaine didn't know if he could even trust Sebastian, something was...off about him. Why would he want to be Blaine's friend so bad just to insult him all the time? Maybe that was kind of person Sebastian was, maybe he was joking.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair and finished unpacking.

...

After he was finished Blaine left the Boy's Dorm, secretly he thanked God that there wasn't a back of boys in white undershirts waiting to beat him up. Not that he was scared, this year he just wanted to get through school without any trouble. But trouble always seems to find Blaine Anderson.

Blaine had changed into his Dalton uniform, blazer and all. When he looked around he wondered why certain people wore their uniforms differently. As he reached the main building that thought was pushed out of his head when he saw Sebastian pushing a blond chubby boy that had a navy vest on.

Sebastian smirked when he saw Blaine standing there. "Hey Blaine" he said forgetting about the boy and jogging over to Blaine. The blonde boy scurried away quickly with his eyes down, Blaine couldn't help but watch him him leave.

"Let me show you around this prison" he said and grabbed Blaine by the elbow. Blaine had no choice but to follow him and it was a good way to learn the school before he started tomorrow.

They walked down the hallway quietly when Blaine saw a locker some dents in it, it looked like if you opened it, it would fall off it's hinges. "Who's locker is that?" Blaine asked.

"That's Russell's locker"

"Who?"

"The big ape, who almost put you in the hospital" said Sebastian.

Blaine didn't want to think about that. He hadn't noticed they stopped to look at Russell's locker, Blaine turned his head to the side and saw a man with a suit sneer at him and Sebastian. Blaine turned back to Sebastian, who was glaring at the man.

"Who's that?" asked Blaine.

"That's one of the many prefects here at Dalton" Sebastian said, "They bust us when we bust into lockers, sneak into the girls dorm, and throw stink bombs at each other"

Stink bombs?

"Come on, I want to show you the local wild life"

Blaine didn't question Sebastian, he just followed into Dalton's cafeteria.

When they walked in, an abundance of students were having lunch. The cafeteria was filled with students in different styled uniforms.

"Feeding time at the zoo" said Sebastian. "Okay Blainey-boy, here's the deal over there" he pointed to a table with about 3 boys and 2 girls at the far left of the cafeteria. They were all wearing matching navy vest, the boy that Sebastian was pushing around was there too.

"We have the nerds, of course they're social outcasts" he said.

Blaine shrugged, "They look pretty harmless"

Sebastian turned his head to look at Blaine, "They're actually sneaky bastards, their turf is the library. Arty Abrams is their leader, their second hand man is Rory Flannigan. You have Jeff Sterling and then you have the girls Tina Cohen-Chang and Rachel Berry"

The taller teen then pointed at the table next to them. They all had on their uniform the right way, blazer included. Again there was 3 boys and 2 girls, the girls had on heels and skirts. One of the brunette boys had an arm around a blond girl with short hair.

"And those are the Preps, they're all money and _condescending __attitude_" Sebastian mocked in a snooty voice.

Blaine snorted, "Yeah, massively inbreed and completely brainless"

Sebastian smirked once more, "Very observant. Jesse St. James is their leader, his right hand man is Wes Montgomery. David Thompson just hands around them. Jesse is currently dating Quinn Fabray and Sugar Motta hooks up with anyone."

Blaine nodded and gazed at the next group. Oh God, it looked like they were all trapped in the 50's. They all had leather jackets on, the colors spread from black to brown.

"Now over there are the Greasers" Sebastian laughed, "They think they're tough"

"Or at least try to look tough" said Blaine.

"I wouldn't advise messing with them. Well..at least not yet, they hang by the Auto Shop. Their leader is Noah Puckerman, his right hand man is Sam Evans, there's Nick Duval and the ladies Santana Lopez, and Mercedes Jones"

Blaine nodded and turned to last group. Blaine didn't need Sebastian to tell him who they were, he already knew.

"And at last we have the Jocks." said Sebastian. "These guy's rule the school, defiantly avoid them"

Blaine shrugged, "Whatever, I'm not afraid of some 'roid monkeys"

Sebastian chucked and slapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "You'll learn" he said and walked away. Blaine didn't watch him leave, his eye's focused on a lone figure sitting a lunch table. Blaine walked over and sat down next to the boy.

"Hey Kurt"

Kurt looked up and smiled when he saw that it was Blaine, "Hi Blaine, how are you so far?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his head, "Eh, I'm alright. Sebastian just showed me all of the cliques. I didn't know a school could be so separated like this"

Kurt simply shrugged and sipped from his bottle of green tea. "It's always been like this"

"What about the boy's in the white shirts?" asked Blaine, "Are they a clique?"

"Well not really" replied Kurt, "We call them the Bullies"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow, "You're serious?"

Kurt nodded, "Dead serious, they are non-cliques-"

Blaine cut the smaller boy off, "A 'non-clique'?"

"A person that's not in a clique, like me, you, and Sebastian" Kurt explained, "Anyways, they just hang out together and everyone calls them 'The Bullies' because that's what they do"

* * *

><p>review and tell me everything you felt (:<p> 


End file.
